


Leave it all

by The_BookDragon



Series: New Beginning [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance is done, Langst, White Lion is a badass, White Paladin Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Lance leaves the team





	Leave it all

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by one of the sneak peek images and the one with the extra lion

"It's not the size of the dog in the fight; it's the size of the fight in the dog." - Mark Twain  
At some point in a person's life there comes a time when a person snaps when their bodies and minds can no longer take being passed over or abused. That is the most dangerous part and should be treated with utmost delicacy.  
Unfortunately, the team did not handle Lance's very well at all.  
Lance couldn't understand it; he had done what they asked even when it hurt like hell. Why couldn't they understand that?  
He had piloted Red even when he didn't want to leave Blue Lance had trained until his bones broke and his eyes drooped, he had protected his teammates, but it was never enough.  
Lance had expected it get better once Shiro came back, but it only got worse with the arrival of Matt.  
Matt was everything Lance was not, and Lance felt jealous. He knew he shouldn't be, but Lance was.  
Time and time again Lance was passed over even by Hunk who rolled his eyes at Lance's jokes and refused to take him seriously.  
The final straw was when Allura commented,"Matt would make a better Paladin than Lance."  
"Fuck it," he thought,"Fuck everything I've done and all I've tried. I will never be what they want. I am just a damn useless part that has no place."  
So he left, he left behind the people he felt were toxic to him and kept on going.  
The next morning the team woke up to find Slav in the bridge.  
Slav was borderline hating the team,"Nice of you to show up. I see my calculations were correct this is a universe where Lance leaves."  
They all froze,"Lance is gone," queried Coran  
Icily Slav replied,"Yes, and he won't be coming back, and if you try I will personally end your existence in 3000 universes including this one. Did you think he would last forever with you passing him over and treating him the way you did? Did you think he would never snap!? DID YOU!?"  
Slav's voice had grown louder and louder until he was screaming verbal venom. The team was cowed as Slav panted,"All Goddess knows I tried to get you to see and to comfort the boy as I did!"   
With that, he left in his despair.  
Lance felt he couldn't see forgetting the universe but he sure as hell would forget his former team.  
Blue's voice had faded away when she realized just how toxic the team was to his sanity.  
As Lance passed the moon something called to him with a voice that could bring Zarkon to his knees.  
It was insistent and roared.  
"Okay, Okay, I'm coming!"  
A pleased rumble resonated.  
When he landed the presence directed him to a temple-like structure that gleamed as if it was brand new but felt old or even older than the castle.  
He entered to find a white lioness depicted in carvings and mosaics.  
A white barrier disappeared to reveal an enormous white lion.  
Her eyes were blue and her accents gold.   
"Welcome young one, you wish to fight even though you have cut your ties with my daughters?"  
"I do,"no doubts entered Lance's mind.  
She roared and gave her new paladin his armor and weapon.  
Lance no longer had a gun instead he had a glaive a weapon bestowed upon only the best of warriors.  
The first thing they did was travel to Earth to let the families know they were alright. It was hard to leave again, but Lance knew he would return.  
And so their story began with a loss but continued with a new horizon.

 


End file.
